


Liquid Blue...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Liquid Blue, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan’s frustration with Brian builds until he decides to confront him on the floor of Babylon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Blue...

Title: Liquid Blue…  
Story Type: Could Be Canon  
Word Count: 300  
Warnings: Angst, Love, Passion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
A sequel to Not So Distant Memories.

This is dedicated to Jazzepoet on Midnight Whispers… Thanks for the suggestion…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Ethan’s frustration with Brian builds until he decides to confront him on the floor of Babylon. 

 

**Liquid Blue**

Justin’s POV

Ethan’s been practicing the same fucking song for hours, and I can’t take it. He’s so angry at me after running into Brian this afternoon. To make matters worse he can’t seem to hit the right notes, but of course, that’s my fault too.

I slam the door and stomp down the stairs into the night. Several minutes later I see him run out the door. I follow him, wondering where he’s going at this time of night. It’s almost midnight, way past his bedtime.

I’m surprised when I see him heading into Babylon; my curiosity is piqued so I continue following him. I watch from the shadows as he storms up to Brian.

“Kinney!”

“Ian. I didn’t think you could dance. Oh, I guess I was right. You can’t!”

“Fuck you, Kinney!”

“You’ll have to take a number and get in line.”

“If you really care about Justin, then you’ll do as I ask.”

Brian stares at him, remembering when he heard Jennifer make that same statement.

“Oh?”

“Let him go! Give him a chance to be happy!”

“I thought I already did!”

Ethan just stares at him.

“I didn’t stop him when he left with you. I did what I thought was best for him, and I’ve been regretting it ever since. So run along home and make him happy!”

Brian turns around and walks right into Justin’s open arms. Neither one resists as their lips crash together, and the love they feel for one another rushes through them. Kissing and holding each other close, they run their hands around each other’s neck and through their hair. Their kiss is so heated, so deep and passionate that everyone around them has stopped dancing. 

They kiss and spin, looking like liquid blue, lit up by the spotlights in the club.

The End


End file.
